ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Enhanced strength/Gallery
A gallery of examples of Enhanced strength. Movies Experiment 626 KHBBS.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) can move objects as large as three thousand times his size. Screen_shot_2012-07-10_at_9_47_57_PM.png|As he appears, the title character of Wreck-It Ralph is really strong. Wallacerabbit.jpg|Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) cannot lift up a tree, but his Were-Rabbit alter-ego is capable of great strength. Mr. Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) can lift up many heavy objects, such as trees and automobiles. Screen004.jpg|Puss in Boots (Shrek) can grab a bull by pulling on its horns. Grug Crood.png|Grug Crood (The Croods) is not the smartest of the family, but the strongest of the Croods. He is capable of lifting up a giant rock. TV Ed.1.png|While not the smartest of the Eds, Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) is the strongest of the three, possessing strength that varies from flipping a drive way, to lifting an entire house. Rigby_character.png|When it comes to physical appearance, Rigby (Regular Show) is weak. However, some episodes such as Ello Gov'nor show him practicing levels of incredible strength, such as ripping part of a car apart with his fists and carrying a gigantic tree. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can lift approximately 11,000 pounds his own weight Comics Superman -204.jpg|Superman (DC) is highly known for his superhuman strength, as he was described to be 'more powerful than a locomotive' in the past, but the exact magnitude of his strength is unknown. Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC) is already a powerful assassin who possesses strength that is beyond that of the average man, but through the usage of Venom, his strength is equal to that of a superhuman, allowing him to battle against most meta-humans of Justice League. incredible-hulk-FL-03.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Marvel) possesses physical strength that seems virtually endless. He is capable of shattering the ground beneath him, create powerful thunder claps, and even match his strength against most meta-humans, including beings such as Thor. 15310spiderman.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel) possesses strength that allows him to lift and throw large and heavy objects with ease. Anime/Manga FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) picking up heavy debris. Gokukidadult.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a tremendously powerful warrior, possessing physical strength greater than average Saiyan. He is also capable of increasing his strength by going through various training, power-up abilities such as his Kaio-ken, and going into his Super Saiyan transformations. Monkey D.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is a fearsome and very powerful pirate. He is highly known for his incredible physical strength that allows him to break stone with ease, shatter steel with his bare hands, and more notably punch like a pistol. Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|With his Shell Bullet ,Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to turn his upper body and torso into a dangerous weapon. He is capable of creating fissure uplifts that is capable of launching humans, unleashing devastating punches that is able to break stone, and use his bullet attacks to gain momentum and increase the strength his punches. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Even while not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo (Bleach) is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. Del Diablo.jpg|Sado possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Hollow Ichigo is much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength. Angry Nagi.jpg|In his enraged state, Nagi (Deadman Wonderland) has brutal physical strength. He is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart. Hibana with weapon anime.png|Despite her age, Hibana (Deadman Wonderland) has shown a versatile amount of strength, being able to weild an extremely heavy sword without any signs of fatigue. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. Renji.jpg|When he swings Zabimaru toward Ichigo in their second fight, he easily tosses him into the air, and subsequently pushes him through an entire building about a dozen meters away with relative ease. KomamuraProfile.jpg|Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. Video Games Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog series) is one of the strongest characters in the series. His strength is equal to that of Sonic's speed as it allows him to punch holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) is one the strongest characters in the series. He is able to create powerful earthquake by slamming his hands against the ground, create sonic claps, and deliver swift and powerful punches despite his large size. RIPANDTEAR.png|Doomguy (Doom) is rather well known for lugging around an absolutely insane amount of weaponry and ammo and still move around pretty fast. The Doom comic depicts the berserk pack's effects as allowing him to literally rip demons apart. And threaten to RIP AND TEAR a Cyberdemon's guts. Category:Galleries